Jou of Egypt
by Vel and Nightshadow
Summary: Jou is a prince orginally named as Jono in Egypt but his parents were murdered and was found by an old man and had been taken cared of and soon he had an unatural abilities and love is starting to bloom with the gang! Y&Y B&R M&M S


~How Fate Binded Us Together~  
  
A bay's cry was heard and smiles graced on their lips, 'Pegasus look! It's a boy, what shall we name him?' Cecilia his wife asked happily, Pegasus, a rich man, told his wife, 'Jono, we shall call him Jono.' As they chatted and looked at each other happily...  
  
As they chatted and looked at each other happily...suddenly a cry of pain erupted and all alerted as another voice of screaming was heard, Pegasus told the guards, 'Go! See what it is!' then an arrows shot in the air and killed the guards and a man jumped over the window and Pegasus asked, 'Who are you?! What do you want?!'  
  
'Nice to see you again Pegasus.' The man took of his clock to reveal his face, Kemo, His face showed hate and a smirk of malice.  
  
'What are you doing here?!' Pegasus' voice demanded answer but fear showed as well, 'I came to hunt you!' Kemo killed him with his sword with a murderous smile on his face and turned to the baby.  
  
'No please spare the child!' the mother begged him, Kemo looked at her and smirked, 'I think not.' And killed the mother, before he could kill the child a light had shown and a woman had appeared and Kemo asked, 'Who are you?!' he said, 'Go away, I shall kill this child!'  
  
'No! He shall inherit my blood and so he shall.' A sorceress shot a sphere of darkness and killed Kemo, 'Now young child,' the sorceress said, 'I have chosen you as my descendant, you shall have my power in exchange.'  
  
She lifted the child in the air and spheres of colors and symbols which represents the element and power showed and entered into the child, the sorceress sent the child to a nice home in a village and she died because of her old age and the lost of her powers and had left the baby with some of its clothes.  
  
Years passed and the child had grown to a beautiful young man with a 'lot' of suitors.  
  
'Jou marry me!!!!!!' Malik, his friend since a child, tried to do what suitors would tell Jou, and in the village, girls would pinch or comment how handsome, cute and pretty he is, most men lust for him I mean he's got silky golden locks and his soft tan skin and what more, a pretty face! (A/N: Don't forget the body!! The Sexy Body!)  
  
'Malik!!! Your mean!!!' Jou pouted, Yugi and Ryou, Jou's friends whom had help him through good and bad, laughed.  
  
'Sorry Jou, I can't help it; my brain is being controlled by monsters!!! Ahhh!!!' Malik acted out and Yugi laughed like he's Santa Claus and Bakura just politely smiled.  
  
Guards with horses thundered to the center of the village, which means that an announcement is being said aloud and people must hear it, so the boys ran after the trail and immediately saw one of the guards read aloud the scroll.  
  
'Listen all people of this village,' the guard said, 'our pharaohs would like a representative in each family to go to the Festival you must not disobey or prepare for the consequences and wear any clothing you would like but make sure it's presentable.  
  
The guard bowed and all at once the villagers chattered and guards that came left.  
  
'Hey Grandpa!! I wanna go!' Yugi whined, with his puppy dog eyes and Malik was chosen by its family to go and Ryou was also sent as well but Jou...  
  
'Come on Father! You can't go!' Jou said, His father was old and he was the only one with him but he lives with Yugi's grandfather.  
  
'But!' His father complained, 'No buts!' Jou scolded him.  
  
'All right but stick with your friends alright? And-' before Jou's father can continue Jou jumped and kissed him, 'Thank you!! Thank you!!!' Jou felt excited as he looked into the closets for clothes.  
  
'Jou,' his father called him, 'I have something to show you.' Jou followed his father to the storage room.  
  
'Eh? What did you wanna show me Father?' Jou tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
  
His father pulled something out of a box, 'This.' His father said and Jou's jaw was wide open.  
  
It was silk cloth and its designs were beautiful and with such strange but lovely patterns and his father handed it to him, 'This Jou belonged to you, When I found you.' his father smiled and pulled out a headband like with ruby jewels, which matched the clothes.  
  
'Oh My God.' Was all Jou could say at this, his father smiled at him, 'Where this on the Festival and I'm sure you'll look lovely.' Both hugged with unshed tears of happiness and went to bed.  
  
In the Morning  
  
'Bye Father, I'm gonna miss you!' Jou shouted back at his father and went with his friends who had said good-bye to their family like others.  
  
~Throne~  
  
'Seth, Is everything ready?' The pharaoh Yami asked his high priest also the pharaoh's best friend whom everyone is scared of besides the pharaoh, the General, Bakura stood on his guard and Marik, The Pharaoh's brother, leaned on the wall in waiting for him.  
  
'Yes, Yami all is done and it's about to start.' Seth answered with no emotions showing in his eyes, 'Let's go now.' Ordered and Seth followed him and so did Bakura and Malik behind.  
  
~Festival~  
  
Yugi entered the gate, then Malik, then Ryou and then Jou, the last one but when Jou came in eyes were set on him, made Jou uncomfortable.  
  
'Hey Jou!! Over here!' Yugi called jumping, Jou was relieve and ran up to Yugi, 'Hey Wanna check out the place?' Jou asked to his friends and all seemed curious so they just agreed, 'Cool, we'll meet here again OK?' they nodded.  
  
'Bye guys!'  
  
~Y&Y~  
  
'Hmmm... I wonder were this goes...' Yugi followed the path only to trip and hurt his ankle, but fortunately, someone caught me.  
  
'Excuse me, Are you ok little one?' A deep voice spoke to Yugi, Yugi looked into the pools of violet eyes, 'Yes, I'm ok sir. Yugi answered, shocked, this person looks jut like him, 'Little one, are you alright? Are you hurt?' Yugi touched his ankle, 'No, but I sprained my ankle though.' Yugi blushed as he was being picked up in the stranger's warm arms.  
  
'My name is Yami, and you little one?' Yami asked, mesmerized by this child's innocence, 'Yugi, my name is Yugi sir.' Yami chuckled walking towards his room, 'No need to call me sir Yugi, call me Yami.' Yugi laid his on Yami's chest, blushing.  
  
'Where are we going Yami?' Yugi snuggled, 'To a room, reserved only for me.' Yugi closed his eyes, 'Ok Yami.'  
  
~B&R~  
  
'Wow this lace is big! I don't even know where I am now. ' Ryou thought  
  
Noticing a young man he told himself, 'He might know how the place, I must ask.'  
  
'Excuse me sir? But do you know this place? I'm kind of lost.' Ryou smiled at him, making Bakura looking at him, 'Like an angel.' Bakura thought, Ryou blushed when Bakura's eyes traveled his body and face.  
  
'Yes, I happen to know, what's your name angel?' Ryou blushed even more at the 'angel part', 'Ryou.' The stranger wrapped his right arm around Ryou and pulled Ryou closer, 'My name is Bakura angel, and shall we go?' Ryou nodded but still red because of the muscular arm on his waist, 'Is this Bakura trying to flirt with me because I'm totally blushing like an idiot.'  
  
~M&M~  
  
Malik was sitting on top of a rock, low enough to get down but the fall would hurt.  
  
Absent mindly swung his feet back and forth, whistling a tune, 'What a nice place, I wish I could live in a place like this.' He thought but he soon lost his balance and fell off.  
  
'Yikes!' Malik closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.  
  
Suddenly he felt arms around him, 'Eh?' Malik asked in thought and looked up to see a look alike of him holding him with such mischievous grin.  
  
'Hello lovely, I'm Marik, what's your lovely name lovely?' Malik felt almost naked under his hot gaze, 'I'm Malik.' Marik raised an eyebrow, 'Oh? Would you like to come with me and talk?' Malik nodded, 'Ok, Let's go then.' Malik was thinking it would be good, I mean he doesn't even know half of the palace yet anyway.  
  
'But this guy is a freaking pervert!' Malik slapped Marik's hand that pinched his butt cheek.  
  
~S&J~  
  
'Wow! It's so nice here.' Jou said as walked on and soon he found himself surrounded by 2 men, one was holding up his wrists and tied him on a wall before pulling a knife out of his cloak and cut Jou but it was a bit deep and the other one licked the blood off.  
  
'Hey he taste good, Gahiji, what should we do to him?' the man asked the other, 'Maybe we could play with him a bit.'  
  
Thabit touched Jou's behind, 'Stop it!' Jou shouted, then Gahiji raised a part of his clothes and so did Thabit making Jou show his legs, 'Stop it! Stop!' Jou let tears flow down, Thabit touched his legs and then Jou closed his eyes waiting for something to happen, feeling the hands of one of his captors almost reach his thighs, a shout of pain was heard, Jou has his eyes closed and then opened his eyes to see a young attractive man fighting his captors and won easily and had untied his aching wrists  
  
Seth looked at Jou, 'Who is this Ra damn sexy god.' Seth thought, 'What's you name.' Seth stared at him patiently, 'J-jou.'  
  
'Seth.' Jou blushed at the look of the young man, 'Come.' Seth commanded, Jou followed to where Seth would lead them and soon found a door but Jou just before they could go in Jou had fallen, since the bruise was painful and tore of his skin a bit.  
  
Seth caught Jou and met those beautiful amber eyes, 'I'm sorry-' before Jou could finish Seth kissed him and then broke off the kiss, looking at another direction.  
  
'I think...' Jou panted and Seth stared at him curiously, 'I think I'm in love with you.' Jou kissed Seth then came reply, 'So do I.'  
  
Now both believed at love at first sight and soon there will be more love.  
  
~~~~~~~~THE END OF CHAPPIE~~~~~~~~  
  
R&R  
  
Thank you  
  
Next Chapter: What Have You Done To Me  
  
Summary: Yami and Yugi are in love but they're just too shy to tell each other in fear of rejection and Jou and Seth tries to match them with the help of Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura, everything will be fine and dandy.  
  
Bai bai~~~  
  
Next entry will be held next Thursday if you guys R&R. 


End file.
